


[podfic] The Gen Sheppard User Manual

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action Figures, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Meta, Podfic, TODAY IS MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY, Whump, user manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Congratulations on your purchase of your Gen Sheppard (Sheppardus nohankypankius.)"





	[podfic] The Gen Sheppard User Manual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gen Sheppard User Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315495) by rhymer23. 
  * Inspired by [The Lollipop of Doom, and other stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358386) by [rhymer23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymer23/pseuds/rhymer23). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Meta, Action Figures, User Manual, Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Gen Work, TODAY IS MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:11:01  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_The%20Gen%20Sheppard%20User%20Manual_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this podfic on February 24th, 2014....and it sat on my laptop for the last three years. Thanks to prodding and support from the amazing gang at Podfic Summer Sizzle, it's finally going to see the light of internet.


End file.
